Thorns
by mrsbeggins
Summary: "Even a white rose has a black shadow. You can not save me." When Yusuke and the team are sent out to find and protect a girl from an alternate universe, things get tricky. Mithrilneth Trinir is deep in darkness and could care less if she died! But they can't afford to let that happen. Will she finally find a reason to live, and begin to walk in the light once more?


**Intro**

**Kurama's POV…**

"What do you want now pacifier breath?" Yusuke grumbled, and everyone else gathered in the room was quite curious as well.

"I'll be sending you all on a mission again but this one is very different." He concluded, and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah you say that every time, what's so different about it this time?" He tried to act bored, but you could see the excitement in his eyes. It had been months since Koenma had sent us on a mission. I believe everyone was a little happy to be back in business again.

"I need you to kidnap a young girl for me." Koenma stated bluntly. None of use were expecting that.

"You need me to what a what now!? Why's the toddler a pervert now!?" Yusuke seemed quite enraged by the statement. "Last I checked, hot young teenagers weren't into pacifier sucking babies!"

"Cool it Detective. Don't jump to conclusions." He turned in his chair to look at the big screen in front of us. A picture of a young girl with short black hair and piercing blue eyes showed itself. "This girl is Mithrilneth Trinir, strange name yes?" He continued explaining our mission to us; confident he would put Yusuke in his place, as I'm sure he no doubt would once again. "This girl lives in an alternate universe, and she does not belong there." Everyone seemed quite confused, an alternate universe? Is there truly more than three worlds? We all had questions on our minds, but he assured us they would be answered in his explanation. "She was transported to this world as a newborn child, left on the doorstep of two loving humans who were unable to conceive their own child. We are unsure of the details as to her coming to that world, but we do know this: her true parents have recently been murdered. There's a strange organization after her, they intend to enslave and control her. She could be a very powerful being. She is half demon half reaper." He finished his explanation but it seems that some questions were still unanswered.

"She's what!? You mean she's like Botan? How the hell does that happen!?" The Spirit World prince sighed and began to explain.

"Yes Yusuke, she has powers like Botan. It begins with the story of a rogue reaper, by the name of Alfirin. I do not know the story behind her turning rogue, but I do know that after she went rogue she lost her power and was almost killed. That's when a demon came along; he fell in love with her beauty, and eventually with her being as well. They conceived a child by the name of Mithrilneth Trinir. But their happiness soon came to an end as my father stole the child from them, planning to execute her." Koenma paused.

"You know sometimes I think you're dad is a real bastard." Yusuke interrupted the intriguing story with something I have to agree on. "I mean he's a baby killer!" He growled, clearly enraged by the cruelness of King Yama.

"I suggest you watch your mouth Yusuke. We don't need any more reasons for him to finish you off." Koenma sighed, growing impatient with the Detective.

"Thank you for proving my point! He's an asshole!" Yusuke hissed.

"Can it Yusuke! Clearly she's not dead! You're point is invalid." With a silent glare Yusuke conceded, and Koenma continued the sad tale. "The two put up a valiant fight, but to no avail. Alfirin wept for days at the loss of her child, but she did not realize the girl was still alive. By some miracle, if you can call it that, the girl became engulfed in a strange purple light and vanished never to be seen again, or so we thought. I need you to go to this alternate universe, and get her here. She's being hunted, be quick Yusuke. This girl's life is in your hands." And with that, we set out to find the girl and protect her.


End file.
